


palace

by perbe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, takes place mostly during aogiri arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perbe/pseuds/perbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I took notes for you. They’re in your mailbox. I was too lazy to climb the stairs." </p><p>[ In which Hide is an email spammer who unironically listens to little-known bands. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	palace

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended listening music: Palace, by The Antlers. 
> 
> The breaks indicate the beginning of a new email.

Dear Kaneki—

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Kaneki, you ~~bastard~~

Ok, ok, ignore that. My fingers tend to slip when my best friend ditches me. Hey there, how's it going? 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Hey,

I was wondering if you were free this weekend? We haven’t gone out to eat in a while. We can even go to one of those cafes you like so much.

Come on, I’m not a class. You can’t skip me.

I don’t test you!

(Only your patience.)

 

 

 

\---

 

 

TESTS.

TESTS.

TESTS. 

WHAT DO I DO???

DON’T TELL ME STUDY.

KANEKI YOU ARE SO INSENSITIVE.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

HEY KANEKI DO YOU THINK YOU’RE A PIRATE OR SOMETHING BECAUSE YOUR EYEPATCH IS LAME. 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

I PASSED ENGLISH!

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Today is the day I’m going to get a date to The Antlers’ concert. I’m going to play around with my tickets during English to build up suspense. Then, right when the whole class is looking at me, I’ll mention that my friend cancelled on me at the last minute and now I have an extra. Then I’ll walk up to Mitsuki and ask her if she wants to go with me.

Do you think I’ll get bonus points if I do it all in English? Really? It would be pretty cool and unexpected of me, right?

But did you have to put me through all that trouble when you could’ve just gone with me?

I bet wherever you are, it’s not all that interesting. I bet you’re really bored.

Just kidding.

Never mind.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

~~Kaneki, do you ever wonder if~~

~~Do you ever get tired of the light pollution in Tokyo?~~

~~Have you listened to Weathervanes yet because I want it back~~

~~Kaneki are you a gh~~

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

I took notes for you. They’re in your mailbox. I was too lazy to climb the stairs.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Today I realized your mailbox is full. I hope you stand far away when you open it because I might have shoved my engineering project in there and it’s kind of a loaded catapult. If not, don’t worry. It’s loaded with marshmallows. They might’ve gone bad by the time you’re back, though, so you better hurry if you don’t want to smell them.

Anyway I’ve cleared out your fancy literary magazine subscriptions. They’re under my bed so if you ever see this, my key’s where it normally is.

Also I realized another thing today. But I don’t want to type it out even if you’ll probably never see this. Emails are such a thing of the past, right? And I know I won’t get it right if I type it, so I guess I’ll just have to keep looking for you. I’m close, you know. I think I can find you within the week.

I hope you’re ~~okay~~

I hope you’re ~~fine~~

See you soon!

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

TOLD YOU SO!

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

You should look into getting a carpet.

I kind of camped out on your stoop. I just thought you’d be back and I’d surprise you. Now, I’m not so sure you want to see me. Or even if I want to see you. It’s not that I don’t, but I don’t want to get to it till I get all my thoughts in order. I do have mostly everything figured out now, but there are some things I’m still thinking about.

I read Metamorphosis today.

I don’t think that’s all that family is. ~~I don’t think people who love you will~~

Jeeze you read such depressing things. No wonder you’re so serious all the time. Didn’t I tell you that you need to carp diem? Salmon diem?

Don’t you think Gregor had some great thoughts?

Look, Kafka’s infected me with his dark sad early 20th century soul. I’m wondering about all kinds of heavy things now.

Like… Do you ever wonder what a human really is, Kaneki? That’s what I was thinking when I was waiting for you to come back to your apartment. But then I realized I knew you weren’t coming back even before I found out about the Aogiri Tree.

I think Kafka would say being human is the state in which you can feel for others. In which case, Gregor is only human. And even if his family thought he was a burden, wouldn’t it be accurate to say being human is a burden, Kaneki?

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

I am the new Sherlock Holmes.

I’m great.

You can be Watson.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Igrewacentimeterkaneeekiiiiii

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

I had five burgers and now I feel sick.

I think I killed a cactus. I poured my Gatorade on it? And now it’s yellow?  

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

How much of your mom do you remember?

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Ever wonder if there are really aliens?

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

~~It’s nice seeing you belong somewhere.~~

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

~~I bought this new game and~~

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

I’m worried sometimes at how hard it is to start a conversation with you. Sometimes I think maybe one day I just won’t be able to think of anything to say.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Kaneki,

This is the last email, since I know where you’ll be today. Hopefully I can talk to you. If not, then you’ll just have to read this eventually.

Hi! It’s Hide! My hair’s long now and I keep forgetting to cut it but I’m still smooth and suave.

I somehow wormed my way into the CCG as an assistant (Sherlock Holmes!). That’s how I know where you’ll be, Eyepatch. I mean, I’ve had a good guess for a while. I guess we can call it being scared.

Hey, does this mean Touka’s a ghoul too? Do you think she’ll date me anyway? You know, I spoke to her. She misses you.  

You should come back to your apartment. Uni hasn’t been the same without you, ghoul or human. Yeah, I know. I’ve known for a long time now. It just clicked one day—why you weren’t eating and what was actually implanted in you. I’ve been trying to get closer behind the scenes but I guess it hasn’t worked out because I’m here writing this email and you’re probably on your way to Anteiku.

Oh man, I got you goooood. You thought I had no clue, right?

What I actually wanted to say is it’s not a matter of what you are.

You’re still Kaneki. It might be selfish to say so, but I definitely don’t think it’s wrong: I want you to live.   

See you soon,

Hide

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday chase! i know i'm early but hey at least i didn't write you smut bc i'm fairly certain you'd actually never be able to talk to me again which would be really sad because then i'll have no one frail to fight with. 
> 
> (jk) 
> 
> i'm really sorry i told alyssa to tell you it's hot tsukiyamakaneki eating dick. stick around another year, have a great birthday, and i'll write that for you next time! :)))))


End file.
